Revelations
by Ghostwriter
Summary: HISB CTAP4 deleted scene. While in the hospital, Jason makes a decision.


REVELATIONS

AUTHOR'S NOTE/DISCLAIMER

This takes place a little after "Call To Arms PT 4". This didn't really fit in with the episode itself, so it had to be done alone. Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban and Nickelodeon. I only own the plot and characters you don't recognize.

As soon as the Rangers were done celebrating, Jason teleported himself back to his hospital room. He had just gotten back in the bed when a nurse walked in.

"Wait a minute. I checked on you several minutes ago! How'd you sneak past us?" she asked in surprise.

"Uh, well-" Jason began.

"That's something I'd like to know as well," a voice interrupted. They turned to see Jason's doctor. "With your injuries, you shouldn't have been able to get up," he continued, walking over to the bed. Jason rubbed the side of his neck. How was he going to explain? Then, Zordon's words came back to him: he could tell the doctor and his parents what he was doing. He blew out a breath. Could he tell the doctor and his parents? Would they understand? He blew out a breath. _Maybe I __**could**__ tell them_, he thought. After all, he had Zordon's permission. Seeing that the doctor had everything under control the nurse left.

"There's something I need to tell you, that you can't tell anybody else," Jason stated. Just then, Ryan and Tracey Scott ran in.

"Jason!" they cried in relief.

"Wha-what are you-" Jason started to ask.

"The doctor called us when you disappeared," Ryan interrupted.

"Oh," Jason said. He blew out another breath. "There's a-there's a reason I disappeared for a bit. And-you may not believe it, but you're gonna have to," he continued. The Scotts looked at each other. What was he talking about?

"Jason, son, what are you talking about?" Ryan asked as the doctor looked the boy over, checking his shoulder and wrist. The man made a noise of confusion.

"What is it?" Tracey asked.

"This is…odd," the man said.

"What is it?" Ryan questioned.

"There's no wound on this shoulder except a small prick. The same with his wrist," the doctor told them. _There must've been a stronger dose of the Eltarian antibodies_, Jason thought.

"That relates to what I need to tell you guys," he said out loud.

"What do mean, honey?" Tracey questioned.

"Mom, Dad, Dr. Wilson…I'm the Red Ranger," Jason told them.

"What?" they all chorused.

"I'm the Red Ranger," Jason repeated, showing them his Morpher. Tracey stared in surprise. _Her son-a Power Ranger? I don't believe it_, she thought. Ryan's mouth dropped. _A Power Ranger? My son has been saving the universe?_ he thought. Dr. Wilson could hardly could believe what he was saying. He and his team had treated a Power Ranger? _That's incredible_, he thought.

"H-how long?" Ryan stammered.

"Since I was fifteen," Jason answered.

"But you had just entered high school," Tracey gasped.

"I know…but it was what you and Dad taught me that made me realize that the only answer I could give Zordon was 'Yes'," Jason told them.

"So, how did you end up in our emergency room?" Dr. Wilson asked.

"Well, my other teammates and I-we were celebrating another teammate's birthday-and we got trapped without our Powers. I was cornered in the Hall Of Mirrors," Jason replied. Ryan and Tracey looked at each other, realizing what he was saying. He had told them earlier that day that they were celebrating Katherine's birthday, so that meant that she and their other friends were Rangers. "Our mentor gave me some antibodies from his home planet, which helps speed up our Ranger healing," he continued.

"What does that mean?" Dr. Wilson wondered. _I have to admit, this is fascinating_, he thought to himself.

"In about a week or so, the bones that were broken will be healed and I'll just have a couple of new scars," Jason answered.

"Wow," Dr. Wilson murmured.

"Yeah," Jason agreed. "So…do I need to stay here?"

"I don't see why you would since everything checks out. Your parents will have to sign you out though," Dr. Wilson told him. Jason nodded and his parents went to sign the paperwork. A few minutes later, they headed out.

THE END


End file.
